


On These Silver Streets

by TruelyMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruelyMiraculous/pseuds/TruelyMiraculous
Summary: A brief moment in the life of two love-consumed superheroes.Can be either pre or post-reveal.





	

Chat Noir grinned to himself as he ran. Just ahead of him a crimson blur surged forward, her laughter ringing out across the Parisian air.

His legs pumped faster as he leapt clear over a chimney. His Lady was undoubtedly faster than him, but he had a few tricks up his own sleeve.

With careful timing he dropped down, grabbing onto a windowsill to steady himself. The ground lurked below, hard and unwelcoming, yet he didn’t fear the fall. Adrenaline kept him going.

With precision and strength he hauled himself across an alley, catching ahold of a metal staircase railing. He practically flew down the steps, bursting free of the cul-de-sac into the streets. Ladybug was far ahead, but he knew some shortcuts that would leave him in the clear.

The black cat tore through the streets, dodging lamp posts and signs as he sought his destination. Ladybug’s high ground advantage was considerable, but with flatter ground beneath him he would soon pick up speed. 

As he ducked under a broken chain-link fence, he saw he was nearly there. And not a speck of red in sight. Good.

Using his baton as a pole he easily vaulted up, landing atop the building with a bow. His move, smooth though it had been, was not greeted with the applause it deserved. Chat’s brow wrinkled, his enhanced gaze roving across the area. Where was his beloved partner?

“Oh! Well done, Chat!” A voice called.

Warmth welled up in his chest at the sound of her praise. He turned to see the spotted heroine settle down near him.

“Thank you, My Lady. It’s not every day that I can outrun you,” he said modestly, a clawed hand slicking back his blonde mane.

“I’m sure I’ll beat you next time, Kitten,” Ladybug said confidently.

“I wouldn’t be so certain, this could be the start of a winning streak. Regardless, perhaps I deserve a reward for my win,” he suggested, winking.

Ladybug pretended to think, stroking her chin almost mockingly.

“Is that so. And what sort of reward do you want - a medal or trophy, perhaps? Or would you be happier with a saucer of milk?” She teased.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he walked closer to her.

“Something far sweeter than a trophy or milk. I want…” He leaned in, his faces inches from hers. “You.”

Her blue eyes widened, a pink flush spreading over her cheeks, nearly hidden by her mask. Valiantly Ladybug rallied, a smirk pulling at her lips. She delicately matched his angle, until their noses were brushing.

“Then have me,” she murmured.

It was all he needed to hear. His hands swept forward, grasping her by the shoulders as he claimed her lips. His heartbeat thundered in his ears as he kissed her sweetly, still unable to believe that he’d finally obtained Ladybug’s love.

He had never felt so content. She pulled away for a moment, her tongue flicking out to lick at her shining pink lips. The sight drove him mad, his hands fisting through her hair, pulling the dark locks free of their scarlet prisons until they flowed in waves.

How could something so beautiful exist, he wondered, and how could he be so lucky as to have her to himself? It seemed inconceivable yet the proof lay before him, tangible and pure. 

They pressed ever closer to each other as though they could meld together and be one for eternity. Time seemed a distant concept, empty and superfluous, as they kissed beneath the night sky. All they needed was one another.

He eventually broke away to pepper her face with kisses while she giggled in delight, marking each freckle that peeked out behind her mask. Her finger gently pushed him back, but he didn’t resist, captivated by her smile.

“Was that enough of a reward for you, Chat?” Ladybug asked.

“I could never get enough of you, Bugaboo,” he admitted readily.

“I thought not. Then maybe we should continue this elsewhere,” she proposed.

“Lead the way and I'll follow,” the black-clad hero agreed. "I'll always follow."

Ladybug shook her head with fond exasperation, a pleased grin tugging at her swollen lips.

With a final sweet caress the pair were off again, running across the skies.


End file.
